Confession Rehearsal
by iwha
Summary: What would you do if the person you like asks you to help her practice on how to confess her love? Would you run or would you cheer her on?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own POT... sob...

**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey! It's me again! I've always wanted to post a KaiTomo fic and here it is! =D btw this is inspired by songs made by HoneyWorks. It's my recent obsession as of the moment. If you're a fan or just know their songs, you'd know the hints I've written here. XD

Also, the title of story is the main inspiration... xDDD

* * *

"I'm sorry if it's too sudden, but I've liked you for a long time!"

Kaidoh Kaoru blinked and blinked before face-palming in mild irritation and to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. When he heard that, he felt his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm just kidding senpai! I'm rehearsing my confession you see"

"I'm not your senpai anymore you know"

"I'm so sorry, but it's just so hard to break the habit"

"…"

He knew it's too good to be true anyway. She's been practicing to say those with him of all people. It feels nice in a way because the girl he likes tells him that she likes him, even if it's a lie. But it sucks, because he knows it's just a lie.

"I already know that, Osakada. When are you going to tell that person you liked him anyway?"

'_I really, really hate myself right now. Drinking three jugs of Penal Tea is way better than to be in this position damn it!'_

"Ne senpai,"

"Hn"

Osakada Tomoka looked over her senpai with a grin on her face, but inside she felt nervous. In actuality, the guy she liked is just right beside her, about ten centimeters apart. Not like he'd notice right away, he's just as thick-headed as her Momo-senpai. An Tachibana likes him but unfortunately for her, Momo's too thick-headed and idiotic to notice, something that both pleases and irritates Kamio Akira. But that's beside the point.

"Let's go eat cake at that café again!"

Kaidoh inwardly blanched at her statement. Guys aren't supposed to eat sweet stuff like girls, well, at least publicly speaking. _'Unless they're Kikumaru-senpai or that red-haired guy in Rikkai, now __**that**__ is something else entirely.'_

"Didn't we eat there last week?"

"Don't care. I just feel like eating cakes today"

"You'll get fat"

"….. You really don't know how to talk to girls, aren't you senpai?"

"…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Osakada Tomoka is just your typical teenage girl you meet every once in a while. Even though she's a tad (_a lot_) loud (_she tends to shout every time she gets excited, sounds familiar?_), very energetic and excited that's typical to every other teenagers, and very much focused in love like most girls her age do.

She had liked a lot of guys before, and she's quite famous for being an ardent follower and fan-girl of Echizen Ryoma, she also had had a tiny speck of crush to her Kawamura-senpai, and at one point, Ootori Choutarou, just to name a few. But she never, ever felt like this. Sure, she flirts a little with some boys, sure she got a little too friendly with them, but it's just that. She wants to have the attention of a certain bandana-wearing Seigaku regular. Unfortunately for her, the guy's as hard as a rock. Because she's been giving blatant hints to him but latter just remain either oblivious or just plain dense. She doesn't know what to think of him anymore (_being either dense or stupid, you decide_), even her Inui-sempai's been saying that it wasn't supposed to be like this, his 'data's computation is correct' and that he was 'sure he felt the same' whatever that is.

She styled her hair many times for him to see, oh gosh! She even intentionally dressed cutely for him darn! And she's wearing make-up every time she's with him! Even though she's allergic to most make-up… The guy's just not looking her way! That's just sad right? What does a girl do to this situation?

She looked over her phone, hoping (_and praying_) he'd give her a mail or something. And when she flipped it open…. No messages. What did she expect? He doesn't really use his phone except for emergencies. Like, on the spot training or match.

Might as well be the first to send a message.

'_Senpai! Just for tomorrow, will you practice one last time? I promise this is the last one! (^-^)~V'_

"Aaand…send! Haaah…. I hope I'm doing the right thing."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After doing twenty sit-ups, Kaidoh Kaoru sat up and tried to catch his breath. A few minutes later, he heard his phone say ding! Meaning he got a message. He took it out from his study table and saw that it's from Tomoka. He couldn't help but smile as he saw that, but it turned into a deep frown when he read the contents of her message:

'_Senpai! Just for tomorrow, will you practice one last time? I promise this is the last one! (^-^)~V'_

"Fssshh…" he growled in annoyance. He glared at his phone, as if trying to make it melt in his hand. In the end, he gave up and sent a reply to Tomoka"

'_You should just get serious. You don't really need to practice something like that. But, I guess, as your senpai, I should help you. Let's just meet after practice.'_

Send!

After sending the message, he took the towel from his bed rail and then proceeded to go to the bathroom to take a shower. And to wash away the oncoming tears from his eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**After practice….**_

"Fssshh… Alright Osakada, let's get on with it"

Kaidoh said seriously with the almost permanent scowl on his face. He put both his hands on the pockets of his shorts, just in case. He looked over the younger girl in front of him, and noticed she's blushing but her eyes are very determined.

'_It's a good thing nobody seems to see my eyes whenever I wore my bandana, she wouldn't notice my red eyes. She's cute when she's blushing.' _

Tomoka swallowed hard and nodded. Unknown to the two, they were being watched by most of the regulars, except Echizen (who already went home) and Tezuka (who is talking to someone on the phone, who it was? Nobody knows except Fuji).

"I still can't believe Osakada-chan likes Mamushi"

Momo whispered harshly from his spot while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Saa… like they always say, Momo, opposite attract, isn't that right Inui"

Fuji silently chuckled as he patted his kouhai from the back for consolation.

"Yes, although most of the time the probability rate is 68.98%"

Inui said while scribbling everything as usual.

"But really, I didn't expect this nya"

Kikumaru blinked as he watched.

"We shouldn't be watching this! It's invading their privacy"

Oishi pleaded but no one listened to him except Kawamura.

"I agree with Oishi, guys. We should just leave them be"

Kawamura said but he was ignored.

After about thirty minutes of 'practicing', Kaidoh took his bag from where he left it and before he walked away, he said uncharacteristically:

"Do your best, I'm cheering for you"

He was about to walk away when he heard her shout.

"Matte!"

He turned around, surprised at her; she looked at him a tinge of red that could put her best friend's blush to shame. With a deep breath and trembling voice she continued.

"I'm sorry for lying this whole time! The truth is, I really, really like you Kaidoh-sempai!"

To say that Kaidoh's shock would be an understatement. Even the regulars who were watching them are shock as well. Momo pulled his hair in disbelief, Oishi (the ever fretting mothe_r_) rushed to Momo's side and tried to calm the latter down along with Kawamura, Inui jotted down everything (even the regulars' reactions and Kaidoh's deer-in-the-headlights-slash-fish-out-of-water expression), Fuji opened his eyes in surprise while Kikumaru clung to his arm as if it was a lifeline.

"What's your answer sempai?"

Kaidoh blinked for a moment before dropping off his bag and then went to the nearest tree and banged his head repeatedly. Alarmed, Tomoka tried to stop him. This prompted the other regulars to get out of their hiding place (the bushes or in Inui's case, the nearby tree) to help stop Kaidoh. In the end it took Momo's punch to get the latter back to reality. _("What the hell Momo-atama!?" "Be grateful I brought you back to earth idiot!"_)

"Osakada, no, Tomoka." The girl in question looked up with tears lingering in her eyes because she was worried. Kaidoh's glare softened and reached out to wipe the oncoming tears from her eyes.

"It's embarrassing to admit this….. But, I like you too."

Overjoyed, Tomoka tackled her new boyfriend on the ground. Fuji, never letting the chance pass, took a couple of photos to the new couple along with the remaining regulars' funny positions.

"Saa…. I'll be bugging Tezuka with Yuuko-san. Ja ne!"

With that he took off towards their strict captain with Inui in tow.


End file.
